Prefilled syringes provide convenience of use by eliminating the need to load the syringe with a fluid, such as contrast media, and by minimizing the need to purge air. Manufacturing processes for prefilled syringes are known in the art. For example, processes are known for producing prefilled, sterile glass syringes whereby the manufactured syringe components are washed and sterilized prior to partial assembly. The partially assembled glass syringe is filled with a fluid, sealed with a plunger, and sterilized once again by heating. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,718,463 and 4,628,969, both issued to Jurgens, Jr. et al., teach a process for manufacturing plastic, prefilled syringes using repeated water jet washing of the syringe components prior to assembly and filling. Water washing is expensive because it requires ultra-purified water. Water washing is also troublesome because it is difficult to inspect and insure satisfactory cleaning. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the number of washing steps required in the manufacture of prefilled syringes. Further, prior art syringe manufacturing processes do not provide precautionary steps to maintain syringe components substantially free from contaminants, such as viable and nonviable particles, during molding, assembly and filling. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a method for manufacturing prefilled syringes which substantially reduces viable and nonviable particles that may contaminate the syringe components during molding, assembly and filling.